Never Grow Up
by JustAnotherBlondeWriter
Summary: Casey and Derek are off to college soon, but Casey begins to realize just how quickly time has gone by. As she looks at Marti and Lizzie, she wants them to know that it's okay to be young. Slightly Dasey at the end. Loosely-based on Taylor Swift's song 'Never Grow Up.'


**I wanted to show that Casey has a good relationship with both her sisters and that she would miss all her siblings when going off to college. Enjoy!**

Walking into the living room from the kitchen, I catch the sound of soft snoring and move to the couch to find the source of the noise. Chuckling softly, I find a sleeping Marti and kneel down beside her. Drool is pooling on the pillow under head and she's completely stretched out, her hands holding the pillow tightly to her head. A strand of hair as fallen in front of her eyes and I reach a hand up to gently brush it out of her face.

Sometimes it's hard to believe she's only eight years old, but as I look down at her now, I can see that youth shining so vibrantly. She mumbles something in her sleep and I smile softly, letting out a soft sigh. I begin to feel nostalgic as I remember the years when I had been so young. I still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Derek and I would be leaving for Queen's soon. We were supposed to be adults, going off to college, starting our lives. But looking at Marti now, I'm not sure if I'm completely ready for it.

I run my hand over the smooth skin of her cheek, smiling sadly. "How I envy you, Little Marti," I whisper. Murmuring something aloud, Marti stretches out her body and brings up her hand to grab my finger. Yawning, she pulls it close and rubs my fingers against her face. I laugh softly at the strange gesture and pull my hand free before standing up and leaning down to scoop her up in my arms. Her arms slink up to wrap around my neck and she rests her head against my shoulder, letting out another soft yawn.

As carefully as I can, I carry her up the steps and towards her room. I'm surprised she's not already in bed, seeing as it's well passed ten and she's got her pajamas on. But then again, knowing the Venturi family like I do, she likely woke up and remembered a show she wanted to watch so she snuck downstairs to watch it. Shifting in my arms, she says my name just loud enough that I can hear and I glance down, watching as her eyelids flutter. Slipping into her room, I gently place her in bed and wrap her blankets around her, grabbing a few of her favorite toys, I place them in bed with her. Last but not least, I move to plug in the nightlight Derek had bought her for Christmas. It was a hockey stick and Marti treasured the thing.

As I leave the room, I turn once more and watch as Marti snuggles deeper into the mattress. She smiles in her sleep and I bite my lip, forcing myself not to cry. "Don't grow up, Marti," I whisper, pulling her door closed behind me.

* * *

The next day hasn't been anything eventful. Derek and I argued over what we need to bring to Queen's (and no, the widescreen TV in his room is _not _top priority). Seeing as we'll be sharing an apartment with one another, we came to some sort of conclusion that we'd have to share space and therefore it'd just be easier if we didn't bring two of everything. Of course there were certain things we'd need two of, such as toothbrushes, beds. But we wouldn't need two toasters or two...okay, you get the point.

But as the day begins to fade and I head into the kitchen to grab an apple to enjoy while reading another of my favorite books, I find Lizzie and Nora, my mom, getting ready to depart. "Where are you headed?" I ask, apple forgotten.

Mom smiles at me as she tugs on a jacket, "I'm taking Lizzie and a few of her friends to the movies tonight."

"Yeah and if we don't hurry," Lizzie cuts in, "We're going to bed late."

"I know, I just have to go get my purse!" Mom tells quickly, rushing passed me to get to her and George's room.

Lizzie swallows hard and I watch the way she wrings her hands together. I step towards her and pull her into a crushing hug. "Lizzie, don't be so nervous," I say softly, stroking her hair.

"Uhm, Case? What are you doing?" She questions, but doesn't pull away.

I look down at her, smiling sadly. "Just...don't make mom drop you and your friends around the corner, okay? I know how embarrassing it can be, but remember she's still our mom."

Lizzie looks back up at me for a long moment and though her expression is slightly confused, she smiles, "Alright Case."

As Mom comes rushing back into the room, Lizzie and I break apart to smile at her. "Okay! Got the keys and my purse. Ready Lizzie?" She beams.

Returning the smile, Lizzie nods, "Ready Mom!"

Watching them leave out the back, I lean against the counter and brush away a stray tear as I catch sight of Lizzie leaning into our mother's side hug. "Don't grow up Lizzie," I sigh, swallowing back more nostalgia.

"What're you blubbering about, Klutzilla?" Derek crudely interjects into my thoughts, bumping passed me as he grabs a box of cereal.

My eyes narrow immediately, "Der-_ek!"_

* * *

The weeks have passed too quickly and suddenly I'm in the back of the car with Lizzie and Marti while mom is in the front seat, following George along the highway. Marti is leaning against my left shoulder, clutching tightly to my arm, sniffing every now and then. It had taken us thirty minutes to get her out of Derek's bed last night, seeing as she thought that if she stayed there he wouldn't be able to leave. Lizzie's head is on my other shoulder and I can hear a sad sigh escape her lips every couple of minutes.

Looking in the review mirror and my mom's eyes shine back at me, rimmed with tears she's trying to fight back. I offer her a sad smile in return and look up ahead. I can see that Derek is in the backseat as well. He sits between Edwin and Simon, but I can barely make out the top of Edwin's head. It's leaning against Derek's shoulder.

I blink a few times to clear the tears that are threatening to fall and wrap my arms around Lizzie and Marti, pulling them tightly against me. "Be good you two. And always do want Mom and George say. Try not to argue with your brothers and always look out for each other." Tears begin to leak out as Lizzie buries her head against my shoulder and Marti's body begins to shake with little sobs. "I may be far away, but I'm still gonna be there for you guys. And I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? Remember to cherish every little moment you have now and never forget the good our parents have done for us." By this time, Mom is crying as well and the car has become home to four sobbing women. "Remember everything. Remember everything about your life and those you love."

Pulling up the apartment, we're forced to pull away from each other as Derek opens the backdoor and pulls Marti out. "Why're you crying about?" He asks her, wiping the tears from her cheeks as I crawl out after her. "You're not the one who has to live with Casey anymore, I am." It pulls a slight laugh from everyone, including myself and we begin to slow process of getting the last of Derek and my's stuff into our new home.

As we finally get it all inside, Nora and George exchange a sad look and pull Derek and I into a long hug. Surprisingly, Derek doesn't pull away. We stand there for a moment, the four of us, but soon find three more bodies in the mix. Even Simon's giggle joins us. We all pull apart, laughing nervously and I kiss Simon's head gently.

Edwin is the last to say goodbye to me and I pull him into a tight embrace, pressing my cheek to the top of his head. "Be good to Lizzie," I warn him. "Cause I'll come back for you if you don't."

He laughs, shaking his head as we let go. "Yes ma'am," he says, giving a mock salute.

It takes another fifteen minutes to pull Marti off Derek and before I know it, Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti and Simon are gone. Derek and I don't say anything as we go back into the apartment and into our separate rooms. Shivering gently, I change into some pajamas and slip into bed, pulling my blankets up around me. In the corner, a hockey stick nightlight glows and I squeeze my eyes tightly shut to avoid further tears.

I don't know how long I lay there, but it feels like years before a knock sounds on the door and shocks me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I say softly, turning over to see Derek step in. Under his arm he carries a pillow and a blanket. His eyes are on his feet and he doesn't say anything for a long moment. I can tell he's been crying from the redness around his eyes and the stains on his cheeks. "Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" I carefully ask.

He nods and I scoot over, happy to have gotten a Queen-sized bed. Derek throws his pillow down next to mine and slides in under the blanket as well. There's an awkward silence for a few lingering moments before he finally breaks it, "Thanks, Case." I relax with his words and scoot backwards until our backs touch.

"You too, Der."


End file.
